


Standing Here, Three Feet Small

by elsalapizza (lamerezouille)



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/elsalapizza
Summary: Dean thinks Cas and him are friends with benefits. He thinks so, but he's not sure. And then mistletoe happens.





	Standing Here, Three Feet Small

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #spnadventcalendar2018 on tumblr. Day 6 prompt: "Under the mistletoe"  
> Square #23 fill on my SPN fluff bingo card "Friends with benefits relationship"  
> Title from the Colbie Caillat song "Mistletoe"

They’ve been doing this for a while now, having sex and not talking about it afterwards.

Dean figures it means that they’re friends with benefits. Except, usually in the movies, there is some kind of agreement when friends with benefits are involved. And for him and Cas, there definitely hasn’t been an agreement because there has been no conversation at all, and Dean definitely does not want one.

He has to admit he’s scared shitless to ever have this kind of conversation, so he’s decided in his mind at least that they’re friends with benefits. Because, after all, they’ve always been friends and they’re having benefits so he’s not actually lying to himself for once.

No, the only person he’s actually lying to, or maybe more not-telling-the-truth to, is Sam. Because 1) he wouldn’t know how to tell Sam that he and Cas have started, you know, having sex. And 2) it’s none of his fucking business anyways. Who does Sam think he is? Dean’s guardian? Well, whatever.

But maybe, right now, this exact instant…maybe Dean is re-thinking his stance. Maybe Dean should have told Sam. Because Sam has decided, like the 50 year old woman that he is, that hanging mistletoe over every door in the bunker was a good idea.

This was definitely not a good idea.

Especially right now when he is standing just under one of said mistletoes with Cas. How awkward is it when the person you’ve been having sex with, and not talking about it with, is supposed to kiss you in front of all your friends, family and hunter network?

Dean likes kissing Cas. Dean always wants to kiss Cas, but they never did it outside of a bed, or that one time in the kitchen–shhh it was hot, don’t say anything—and kissing him right now just feels not right. Not right at all.

It feels like it would be a first kiss, except it’s not. And Dean doesn’t regret having sex with Cas, but Dean maybe wishes it had happened a bit differently. Maybe he wishes he and Cas wouldn’t be friends with benefits but more something akin to boyfriends. And why couldn’t they be? Dean was not a pro at being someone’s boyfriend but he wasn’t that bad at it either. Things had been good with Lisa before they went bad. And with Cas it wouldn’t be the same at all, because with Cas it would be…you know, Cas.

Dean wants to be Cas’s boyfriend and is embarrassed to kiss Cas in front of everybody. Dean has definitely reverted back to a middle schooler. Dean is not proud of it.

But before he has the time to overthink it all over again, Cas leans up and kisses him right on the mouth.

There are hoots and catcalls from the rest of the room and Dean doesn’t wanna let go.

He’s just noticed that he’s gripped Cas’s trench coat lapels, and the kiss is not heated per se—they’re in public after all—but still. It’s more than just the little peck you would give a good friend just to appease the mistletoe fanatics. It’s a very good kiss all in all, and Cas doesn’t seem to object to it.

Maybe Dean is in a little over his head. Or maybe he’s not, because when they finally separate, Cas just smiles at Dean, and for once in his life doesn’t look awkward. He doesn’t show any of the emotions that would be implied when you have to kiss someone you don’t have feelings for.

Cas actually looks at Dean like he always does, like Dean is important. Dean realizes it’s that look exactly that had made him want to kiss Cas that first time.

“Oh, you lovebirds are so cute,” someone says from the crowd.

“How long have they been together now?” Dean can hear Mary ask Sam. And why would she ask Sam, of all people, and why would she ask _that_?

Dean is about to protest, when it’s Cas who answers: “It’s been a few weeks now that Dean is my boyfriend,” he says, and Dean feels suddenly like a complete dumbass.

Everyone but him seemed to be aware that Cas and him were and actual, _bona fide_ Thing™, and definitely not just friends with benefits. And Dean feels so glad to know that now, that he can’t help but kiss Cas again until people start actually booing them.

The nerve! Don’t these Apocalypse World hunters know what mistletoe is for? First they cheer and now they boo. Dean knows that you just can never please everyone, so he resolves to keep kissing Cas, and to do it for as long as there is mistletoe to kiss him under.

(And maybe even longer than that.)

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ♥](http://elsalapizza.tumblr.com/post/180865277630/fic-standing-here-three-feet-small)


End file.
